


I can’t get sick of you

by DragonThree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, lix is sick and stubborn, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonThree/pseuds/DragonThree
Summary: Felix is sick and Changbin and Hyunjin take care of their little sunshine.





	I can’t get sick of you

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back again with some more tooth rotting fluff
> 
> My twitter is @drgnthree so come scream about changjinlix with me
> 
> This is for Delia

Changbin woke up as he felt Hyunjin shifting in the bed next to him. “Good moring angel.” He said to Hyunjin in a groggy voice but the other replied with a grunt. “It’s 4am and today is our day off.” Changbin looked outside the window. “Why are you awake then?” Just as he said that he noticed the lack of a few more limbs on the bed. “Where’s Lix?” Hyunjin let out a sigh. 

As the two entered the practice room they saw Felix, covered in sweat, trying his hardest at what could be his 100th attempt at one of their new choreographies. He looked absolutely exhausted. When Changbin tried calling him he didn’t hear so he decided to step inside the room and tackle Felix in a bear hug to get him to stop. “What are you doing here sunshine? You should be resting, you know you’re sick.” Felix looked down in shame just as Hyunjin sat down next to the pair on the floor. “I need to practice.” 

Changbin and Hyunjin shared a look and then both took Felix by one arm. “No you don’t. This isn’t helping anybody.” 

For a second it looked like Felix was about to protest, but that vanished as soon as he stood up and it hit him just how exhausted he was. Hyunjin immediately kneeled down in front of him and Changbin helped getting Felix on Hyunjin’s back. 

They arrived back at the dorm and Hyunjin layed Felix down on the bed, wrapping him up in the warmest blanket he could find. Changbin went to the kitchen to make some tea and soup for Felix.   
“Sunshine, please don’t overwork yourself like that. You know me and Changbin get worried about you. We don’t need another Chan in this group.” At that last comment, Felix let out a strangled laugh, trying his best not to strain his already hurting throat too much. 

Changbin soon entered the room and the three of them sat in a huge cuddle pile on the bed. While Hyunjin was feeding Felix some soup, Changbin stared at the two boys. He couldn’t help but fall in love all over again. 

“This might be the fever speaking, but I think I could spend three eternities with the two of you and not get sick of you.” Felix whispered as the three of them were falling asleep, Changbin and Hyunjin cuddling him.


End file.
